There is described a device for vertical tool guiding for a drill floor, more particularly in that there at the drill floor is arranged at least one rig, as the rig/rigs are each arranged on a rig foundation supported on the drill floor rotatably about a first, vertical axis and arranged to be able to displace a tool in a horizontal working sector which in a vertical projection at least touches or cuts through the central axis in a through rig floor opening, and each rig is provided with a vertical tool guide track.
During work in wells for exploitation of hydrocarbons from a surface installation there is often the need to alternate between several different remedies arranged on or above a drill floor. Particularly concerning tools to carry out vertical movements along or close to the well or its casing central axis is there a need for precise vertical movement of the tool and fast displacement away from and in toward said central axis. An example of this is work taking place during building or dismantling of a drill string.
Equipment used during such operations is often hung from lifting works in a derrick or corresponding installations rising above the drill floor. Horizontal translation normally takes place by the hanging equipment being pulled away from the derrick centre, or that the lifting works are displaced, such as on a bridge crane. Load hanging in wires in a lifting works means a risk both to personnel being on the drill floor, and there is always a possibility for a hanging load to swing due to swaying of the derrick, wind influence or the like.